


Tenn Steps to Gaming

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Ben and Rook gaming.  that's it, lol"Seriously this is a cute idea!  These will be short drabble stories for different type of game.  Not sure if I want to toss in shipping or just leave it at friendly bonding.  But just cuteness to be had here.First game is Military First Shooter games.  Ben actually does take charge from time to time in the series, he knows how to lead.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. FIRST SHOOTER GAMES

“You online, Rook,” Ben’s voice sounded through the headset as the teen logged into his account and began a quick run through of his inventory and checking as his squad mates all started to check in.  
“I am here, Ben” the alien answered back from his private living quarters at Plumbers Base, the slight confusion still in his voice from when Ben had first suggested this idea even more so when Ben again insisted he call him by his middle name for the night before switching to game availability.  
“Okay, good. Team check in! I need a full account of everyone. Who’s here and who’s missing?”

“Tyler checking in, Kirby!”  
“Clark here, Commander.”  
“Jason reporting for duty.”  
“Li is here!”  
“Matt here, but Ray’s gonna be late. Something about his mom needing him…”  
“No No! I’m here, Ray reporting in! Sorry, Commander Kirby.”  
Ben chuckled at that, “you got stuck taking the trash out again, Raymond?”  
There was an answering sheepish laugh, “yeah… sorry.”

“It’s all good,” Ben assured before starting the introduction of their newest team member, “alright, guys. This is Rook,” he moved his game avatar over to Rook’s to draw attention to the newest player, “he’s sorta new, but he’s a really good guy so no picking on him for being a noob. I’ve been working with him for the past week so he should be good enough with the controls to not slow us down. Has everyone taken a full stock of your inventory? Once we start there’s no going back and you’ll be stuck only using boosts, ammunition, or health your find in game.”

Ben’s smile grew as he got all answering confirmations from his team members. That’s what he liked, preparedness before a good battle. He looked over as an avatar waved at his on the screen and Jason’s voice sounded into his ear, “Uhm, Commander Kirby? What is our mission objective this time?”  
We’re infiltrating an enemy weapons depo, before they have a chance to call for backup. We’ll be just over the border in their territory so we’ll have to be alert and ready should there be an ambush. You guys ready?”  
There were shouts of eagerness and encouragement and Rook’s more hesitant agreement.  
“Then brace yourselves, guys! We’ve got a war to fight.”

What followed was nearly three hours of simulated military combat as Ben led his team behind enemy lines. They had managed to make it to the depo before they were spotted and all hell broke out. Ben’s orders rang out clearly through the player’s speakers and headsets.  
“Li, Clark, Shoot and Scoot! You’re in too open an area. Tyler fall back to reload before you get pinned down. Jason on my six!”  
“Commander Kirby, I’m running low on ammunition.”  
“I found some,” came Jason’s voice back.  
Ben smiled turned fierce as he spotted something, just what he needed to win.  
“Right. Looks like this team is trying to strike. Matt, Ray, Tyler, to me. Rook and Li provide cover fire for Jason to get that ammunition to Clark. Once you guys get there let me know.”

It took a few minutes of heavy fire, the sound of fake gunshots sounding loudly until there was the call from Clark.  
“I’m stocked and ready to go, Commander Kirby!”  
“Alright, guys! I think it’s time we end this, don’t you?”  
Ben began to instruct the separated group of his team as he moved closer to his remaining players.  
“Alright then, Matt, Tyler, Ray. We’re going to do a Marching Fire. Let’s light it up!”

As the last of his teammates said their goodbyes and signed off the game server, Ben smiled and leaned back in his desk chair. That had gone really well. Clark was still a little green, but he was shaping up to be a really good player and a great person to have on his strike team. And speaking of new players, Ben glanced over as his cell phone started to ring. He reached out and picked up the device, hitting the accept call button and then bringing it to his ear.  
“Hey, partner. How’s you like it?”

Rook was quiet for a moment and then said in a slightly dazed tone, “you just led a perfectly executed pincer maneuver against an enemy strike force.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Ben said off handedly as he put the phone on speaker and started to move around his room, pulling out his pajamas and gathering his used dishes from his pregame snacks.  
“Ben… how… why are you not more involved with mission preparation? Especially when we are assigned to work with other plumbers?”

Ben started to pull his shirt over his head.  
“During the day I’m Ben 10! I’m usually the set target of whoever is trying to attack. It’s better for me to be front and center as a distraction so that the rest of you guys can do your job. When a leader like Vilgax is to busy swinging at me to lead his troops it makes your job easier.”  
Rook went silent for a moment then said, “that idea is rather sound…”  
“Yeah,” Ben agreed and smiled thoughtfully as he tossed his shirt in the hamper and pulled on his sleep top, “game night, I’m not Ben 10 famous hero. I’m just Kirby. No one knows who I am and it’s one of the very few times I can enjoy just being me, you know. A guy who wants to play video games. If I end up learning something along the way of that then that’s great but all in all it’s just how I relax.”

“That does sound enjoyable,” the alien agreed and asked hesitantly, “this evening has been enlightening, Ben. We have known each other for a while now and yet you still surprise me. Would it be alright if I join in next game night?”  
That had Ben’s smile brightening at the thought of sharing this with his best friend.  
“Yeah, partner. I think we can work something out.”


	2. BOARD GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you board games!!! LOL Love me some Clue!

“So…, why are we doing this again,” Kevin said in a bored tone as he held out his arms for the boxes that Ben and Gwen were stacking on them to be carried to the kitchen table of the Tennyson’s residence.  
“As I already said, Kevin,” Ben said, too amused to let his best friend’s attitude get him down, “Rook wanted to learn more about human games. So we’re having game night!”  
“And I agreed because it’s been forever since I trashed my doofus cousin into the ground at Candy Land,” Gwen chimed in happily and ignored Ben’s sarcastic response of, “you wish.”

From his place at the end of the hall, Rook smiled sheepishly at the trio.  
“Ben’s suggestion had sounded very intriguing, Kevin. And from my research it seems that board games are viewed as bonding between families and even team building. There are certain people who seem to think of them as a right of passage amongst humans…. Though I am worried about a game called Monopoly. Where it seemed to be very popular… all comments on the extranet seemed to remark about how it…ruins families and friendships.”

That made both Ben and Gwen stop and glare at each other with a heat that had Kevin and Rook pausing. That was unsettling.  
“We’re not playing Monopoly,” the two Tennysons said harshly and Gwen stepped back to slam the closet door closed while Ben grabbed Kevin’s arm to pull the taller male back to the dining room to set down his burden.  
“Uhm… is this something I need to know about,” the Osmosian asked at the tight grip Ben had on his arm before letting go.  
“No, it’s best left not mentioned,” Ben said sharply and gave his friend a pointed glare.  
“Oookay then,” Kevin shifted awkwardly as the other two joined them and picked seats to sit down in.  
“Guess we’re doing this.”

And that is how boardgame night with their small group went.  
“I am confused as to why we are playing a game that is about homicide. Should not one person contact the authorities? Surely Colonel Mustard with his military experience should know better…”  
“Just guess who the murderer is, Rook.”

“Is it not strange that children are not being supervised and they are wandering through these lands of different sweets on their own?”  
“Not strange at all, Rook. You’re going down, Gwen!”  
“Oh please, like you can reach the castle before me. You can’t even find your own car half the time!”

“You’re cheating!”  
“Kevin, I can’t cheat. It’s Shoots and Ladders. There are only just shoots…. And ladders!”  
“It would be highly unlikely for Ben to be able to cheat when turns are decided by a spinning dial that we are all observing.”  
“See! Rook agrees with me!”  
“He said highly unlikely, not impossible!”  
“Boys, seriously…!”

“BBBBZZZZZTTTTT”  
“Dang it,” Gwen said sharply as her tweezers touched the side again.  
“I’m thinking it’s safe to say none of us are cut out to be doctors,” Ben said jokingly as he watched his cousin try and fail again to remove the fake man’s adams apple from the game board.  
“Come on, babe! You got this,” Kevin tried to encourage her on and looking a touch worried at the flash of pink that lite up from her frustration.

“So, whatcha thinking of board games, Rook,” Ben asked as his partner stood back and watched with his own worried expression and Gwen’s growing anger.  
“I think I understand why it is considered a bonding experience amongst humans now…,” he said hesitantly, “if one can survive and not kill the other members of your family then it will bring everyone closer…?”  
Ben watched as the game box went flying as Gwen’s mana threw it across the room and then thought back on the Monopoly incident.  
“Yeah… you actually are probably right about that…”


	3. CARD GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you card games. I sadly do not know much about Poker other than some horror stories from friends who have played, lol. I used to LOVE playing Uno. So I see it as a fun game that I think Ben would enjoy and want to share with his partner.

\---POKER---

Rook admitted he was curious, had been so since the Plumbers had to stop an intergalactic incident in Las Vegas when a small group of Tetramands went on a bit of a rampage after losing their money at the poker tables. He knew several races across the galaxy gambled and played many different types of card-based games, but he had never actually learned any. It had also been his first time seeing the human version up close. When he had off handedly mentioned this, Ben had said, “I can teach you a bunch of fun card games but if you are wanting to learn poker then you better go to Grandpa Max. Just be careful not to let him or Patelliday convince you into betting with real money. They’re both sharks.”

Rook’s face took on a confused frown.  
“Where I know Piscciss Volann are able to bite through most anything I do not believe they are related to your earth sharks. If anything, their species may closely resemble several of your planet’s fresh water carnivorous fish.  
Ben smacked himself in the forehead and let out a sigh, “not what I meant, dude.”  
“Oh…,” Rook said with his shoulders sagging at the idea that he still had problems understanding the human at times.  
Ben just patted his shoulder and said warningly, “just remember this, there is more than one type of shark and this kind isn’t about fish.”

Both Magisters and several of the older human Plumbers were very eager to teach him when he asked. Apparently, he was now invited to join Friday Poker Night with the group, and he was very eager to try. It had started off very well, the six older senior plumbers were very welcoming and helped explain the idea of the game and the difference between hands. After his third night It was Senior Plumber Johnson who suggested he was ready to try without the kiddie gloves and he had been too eager to remember Ben’s warning at that moment.

“I’ll see your three tayden and raise,” Max Tennyson said, his smile turning sharp and a touch dangerous and Rook suddenly became nervous as he watched Patelliday expertly shuffle the deck with a stylish flair. And as the money went onto the table and he was suddenly out of a week’s pay and now with two double shifts, Rook suddenly remembered his partner’s warning.

“Hey, partner,” Ben said conversationally and held out a small box with a straw out to him. Rook had been sitting and staring at the main monitors for over 6 hours now and he still had another four to go. His eyes hurt and his back ached from both the chair and the inactivity. Curious, Rook reached out and took the small container before hesitantly lifted the straw to his mouth and sucked. Juice. Ben had been serious about juice coming in boxes.

“So, figured with all these sudden extra shifts you somehow got,” his gaze catching Rook’s with a knowing look but not actually stating what they both knew happened, “I figured you hadn’t had time to go out for lunch.”  
Rook winced slightly. He had lost two weeks’ worth of pay and any food he got for now would have to be from the base’s mess hall. He was then surprised when Ben offered him a slight smile and held out a bag.  
“Figured you could use this then.”  
Inside the bag was a foot long meatball sub and, much to the alien’s amazement, a small container full of myseeshin swamphoppers. He was touched by the gesture.  
“Thank you, Ben.”  
“Don’t mention it, partner,” Ben said with a smile.

\-----UNO-----

“And then the game is won if you are the first one with no cards,” Ben said cheerfully as he showed off the deck of brightly colored cards to Rook. The Mr. Smoothy’s table the sat at was a bit small but Ben had wanted top show off an easy and quick card game that they could possibly use in the future to pass the time during stakeouts. Where Rook wasn’t a big fan of distractions to their assigned look out positions for future missions, he also knew Ben had a very short attention span.

“That seems pretty simply enough. Did you want to play a round now?”  
Ben’s eyes lit up and his smile seemed to turn even more jovial. He shuffled the cards with a skill that reminded Rook of his grandfather and actually made him a touch worried as to what he had gotten himself into.  
“That sounds great! This way you have a full understanding of the game if we play it again later.”

Rook had to admit, Ben and he had never really competed against each other before and he was surprised to see that unlike Max’s very competitive steak, Ben was a rather mellow opponent.   
“Draw four in red,” Ben said with an amused grin and the alien drew four cards from the pile and added it into his hand. As they took their turns, Rook watched as Ben’s eyes almost seemed to glow with a playful mischief and if he was honest that feeling was rather infectious making the alien want to play right along.

As their draw deck got smaller and their hands grew and shrunk, Ben finally looked at Rook and noticed his partner had a grin that the alien didn’t seem to even notice. No wonder he lost so badly at Poker. With Rook’s hand now only being three cards, Ben could guess that Rook had at least one draw card. That was a shame for him.

“Draw two, Ben!”  
Rook watched as Ben’s smile went from mischief to straight dark glee and he felt a slight chill run down his spin as he realized he had blundered right into Ben’s trap.  
“Sorry, Rook,” the human said with a teasing tone and laid down one of his two cards, “draw four, uno, and then blue.”  
He placed his last card on the pile. Rook frowned. He had lost. 

Upon seeing Rook’s face, Ben reached over and placed a supportive hand on the tall alien’s shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t look like that. Did you have fun?”  
That made the Revonnahgander pause and think back through the last thirty minutes of game play and he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Actually, I did,” he admitted, and Ben’s once more friendly expression was back.  
“Well glad to hear it, partner.”


	4. FIGHTER GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tossing this out there, this is poking fun at one of my favorite games. And these are actually all conversations I've had regarding it.

“So, the point of this game is to fatally wound your opponent?”  
Holding out the second controller for Rook, Ben sat down next to him on the couch.  
“Pretty much. The bloodier the better!”  
Rook frowned and looked between his game controller and the tv screen as the load screen then the startup menu flashed across. Giant bloody letters appeared. Mortality Contest.  
“And why do humans find this amusing? I was under the impression that violence is usually frowned upon. And even still do we not see enough fighting during our daily lives, Ben?”

“Come on, Rook,” Ben groaned in impatience, and scrolled down to the option for VS mode, “if anything think of it as stress relieving.”  
The Renonnahgander looked at him incredulously and asked in an obvious skeptical tone, “how so?”  
“Okay, say you had a REALLY stressful day. You can’t just go around punching people, that’s bad. But if you’re playing a video game then you can be as violent as you want. Angry at your boss, slay a hoard of digital orcs! Annoyed with your coworker? Run a sword through an evil undead minion! Trust me! You’ll like it.”  
Rook sighed and shifted a bit into a more comfortable position. He doubted Ben’s idea that he’ll find enjoyment in this, but his partner wouldn’t leave him alone until they had at least played.

“This seems highly impossible,” Rook said after their first match, “the amount of damage my character sustained would not have let him keep living nevertheless get back up and keep fighting.”  
“What makes you think that,” Ben said as he tried to do a combo move to increase the amount of damage he dealt.  
“For one, the Xray vision where you actually saw blades pierce through the skull. Brain damage usually means death in many races.”  
“Huh,” Ben said as acknowledgement, “maybe… though I get stabbed or blown up all the time.”  
“In one of your alien forms, Ben. I would advice against trying it while human.”

“How did the man in the hat fly into the air and summon that lightning storm?”  
“It’s cause he’s a God, Rook,” Ben answered.  
“Does that not seem odd then that he is playing in a death contest with mortal humans or other similar based beings?”  
“You’re thinking to hard on this, partner.”  
“Perhaps, but how did you perform that move?”  
Ben hit pause and scrolled down to the move combo lists.  
“The more powerful blows are all part of button combos. And there are even ultra kill moves when you get your opponents down to one hit left.”

After getting a feel for the combo codes, Rook started to play seriously. A determined look on his face.  
“BRUTALITY”  
The game cried out as Rook’s character, a Tetramand type being had just pummel Ben’s smaller player into the ground, literally.  
“Ah man! Seriously, Rook? This is payback for last week with those squirrels isn’t it?”  
A smirk lifted one side of Rook’s mouth as his screen character grabbed Ben’s and ripped off his arms and the bloody letters of death came across the screen, fatality.  
“I admit this is making up for it.”

Another thirty minutes of game play and Ben had barely run more than a couple fights now. He growled in frustration as he tried to do a jump kick only to be blocked and fire balled out of the air.  
“I admit, I was doubtful of you at the beginning,” Rook said without pausing or looking away from the screen, “but this is actually very cathartic.”  
“Glad you like it,” Ben said with gritted teeth and watched as his character was pretty much exploded, “ah man!”  
“Indeed,” Rook glanced at him with a mischievous look, his smirk back, “I am also more than impressed at the distance your characters blood splatter can reach. Surely that is a record.”  
“Never should have taught you combo codes.”


End file.
